blood, sweat & tears
by prkjmins
Summary: 'the realms of day and night, two different worlds coming from the opposite poles, mingled during this time.' / park jimin dan min yoongi berasal dari sisi yang berbeda, namun jimin tidak mau tahu itu. min yoongi tetap harus menjadi miliknya. [ BTS fic . jimin x yoongi (minyoon) . gs!yoongi . darkprince!jimin, angel!yoongi ]


**BLOOD, SWEAT & TEARS; _storyline_ by prkjmins 2017**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **[ WARNING : genderswitch!yoongi; fantasy(darkprince!jimin, angel!yoongi); nc/18+ scene inside ]**

* * *

 _The realms of day and night, two different worlds coming from the opposite poles, mingled during this time. (demian)_

.

.

Park Jimin berasal dari kegelapan. Ia tercipta dengan paras yang tampan dan mempesona, lekuk tubuh yang terbentuk dengan sangat indah, juga modal harta yang melimpah, sehingga ia dengan mudahnya memikat jutaan kaum hawa di lingkungannya, memuaskan nafsunya terlebih dahulu lalu menghabisinya kala kebutuhannya sudah tercukupi. Pria itu beranggapan bahwa perempuan adalah sesosok makhluk yang kotor dan murahan. Mulutnya tak suci, mereka selalu merayu para lelaki dengan kalimat-kalimat menjijikan mereka. Mereka juga sangat suka sekali mengumbar sebagian besar anggota tubuhnya, bahkan sekali pun mereka sudah menutupinya dengan kain, mereka memilih kain yang tipis dan sempit. Bukan kah Tuhan menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga aurat mereka sebaik mungkin? Itulah mengapa Jimin benci dengan perempuan.

Pada suatu hari, di persimpangan jalan, ketika pria itu sedang sibuk mencari wanita berakhlak buruk, kedua netranya menangkap sekumpulan wanita dengan _make-up_ mencolok dan _dress_ yang mengekspos tubuh mereka berdiri melingkar sembari tertawa centil. Inginnya Jimin langsung menerkam mereka dalam sekejap—mengenyahkannya tanpa harus membawa mereka ke kamar terlebih dahulu—, akan tetapi ia merubah rencananya kala melihat ada sesosok wanita berkulit pucat tengah kesakitan akibat _wedges_ yang dipakai oleh wanita-wanita laknat itu.

"Singkirkan kaki kotor kalian dan tinggalkan dia, para wanita."

Park Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan para wanita tadi. Ia memasang senyuman palsu di bibirnya, membuat setengah dari wanita berpakaian minimalis tersebut berjerit pelan di tempatnya. _Benar, wanita itu memang murahan._

"Awalnya aku terpesona akan ketampananmu, wahai pria. Tapi sepertinya kau mau membela perempuan sok suci di bawahku ini, jadi aku tidak akan pergi," ucap seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan batang rokok di belahan bibirnya. Kakinya kemudian menendang keras betis wanita bertubuh kecil tadi, sehingga suara kesakitan terdengar kembali di telinga Jimin.

Kelompok wanita nakal tadi sempat tertawa, namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Kala Jimin telah menusukkan belatinya kepada seorang dari mereka, wanita-wanita tersebut langsung menghentikan tawanya. Mengerti apa yang mereka akan lakukan selanjutnya, Jimin melangkah lebih dekat lalu mengancam mereka dengan iris yang sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Saya bukanlah pembicara yang handal, jadi saya akan menyampaikan ini secara singkat—,"

"—tutup mulut Anda baik-baik tentang ini, atau Anda akan bernasib sama seperti dia."

"Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum saya berubah pikiran."

Setelah mencerna bulat-bulat kalimat tersebut, wanita-wanita itu langsung berlari seperti dikejar seekor anjing. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko terbunuh akibat meladeni seorang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Sekarang, tinggallah dia dengan seorang wanita yang barusan ditolongnya.

Park Jimin kemudian menatap sosok tersebut. Air matanya jatuh berderai membasahi pipinya, lalu kakinya kaku akibat luka-luka yang dibuat oleh wanita-wanita tadi mulai membiru, dan yang menjadi pusat perhatian Jimin dari semuanya adalah tangannya. Kedua tangan wanita itu berusaha untuk menutupi dadanya yang terbuka karena bajunya dikoyak oleh Irene—perempuan bersurai pirang tadi—, bodohnya Jimin baru menyadarinya.

"Kamu bisa pakai jaketku—"

"Ti—tidak, pergilah."

Jimin mengernyit heran, wanita itu tampak begitu ketakutan dengannya. Apa yang salah dengannya? Ia lah yang menolongnya dari wanita-wanita laknat tadi, lalu bukannya berterima kasih, sosok di depannya ini malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Perempuan ber _cardigan_ hitam itu melirik tubuh seorang wanita yang tadi menjadi korban untuk percobaan belati baru Jimin, ia mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak menuju sebuah senjata yang tertancap di dada wanita tersebut, namun Jimin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya—mencegatnya untuk menyentuh belati miliknya. Ia tidak mau melihat tangan kurus di genggaman tangannya ini terbakar akibat permukaan belatinya yang terbuat dari bara api.

"Biarkan aku yang mencabutnya, Sayang."

Wanita itu hanya diam kala Jimin dengan mudahnya mencabut senjata berbahaya tersebut. Bulu kuduknya masih berdiri, ia ketakutan. Ia takut nanti pria itu tiba-tiba melayangkan belatinya ke jantungnya setelah ia mencabut senjata itu dari korbannya tadi. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Jimin memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

 _Untung saja dia tidak memakai pakaian pendek. Kalau tidak, ketakutannya tadi akan menjadi kenyataan._

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" wanita bersurai kehitaman itu membuka mulutnya. Jimin menoleh lalu reflek melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Silakan."

"Namamu siapa?"

"Park Jimin."

"Park Jimin?"

"Iya, Sayang?"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Jimin tercekat. Bukan karena ucapan terima kasih dari wanita itu, melainkan sepasang sayap putih muncul di belakang punggung sosok tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Kedua sayap tersebut sangatlah indah, membuat wanita di hadapannya ini semakin terlihat cantik.

Dan Jimin menyukainya.

Seharusnya tugas Jimin datang ke dunia ini hanya lah memberi pelajaran kepada wanita-wanita yang tidak taat, bukan untuk yang lain. Namun sayangnya ia melanggarnya.

Park Jimin jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Min Yoongi, salah satu malaikat dari kubu lawannya.

.

.

Awalnya Min Yoongi terlahir sebagai pembawa kebahagiaan pasangan Min yang menjadi sosok ayah dan ibunya. Dengan otak yang cerdas dan perilaku sopannya, ia sudah membanggakan Tuan dan Nyonya Min—walau pun baginya itu masih belum cukup. Yoongi memiliki banyak kekurangan, dan salah satu kekurangannya adalah terlalu baik.

Terlalu baik dalam konteks luas, selalu mengalah, tidak berani melawan, pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan orang terhadapnya. Pokoknya Yoongi itu terlalu baik, sehingga teman-teman di sekitarnya menganggapnya lemah.

Dan akibat sifatnya tersebut, ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Min terbunuh tepat saat ulang tahun ke-enamnya. Waktu itu, rumahnya yang dipenuhi dengan pernak-pernik lucu kesukaannya berakhir menjadi tempat pembunuhan. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, leher ayahnya ditebas dan perut ibunya ditusuk. Lalu sebelum ibunya meninggal, Yoongi melihat sekilas senyuman di bibirnya dan kedua mata yang tengah berbicara.

" _Bertahanlah di sana, anak ibu pemberani. Ayah dan ibu tetap berada di sampingmu."_

Setelah itu, pisau yang menusuk perut ibunya dicabut—bersamaan dengan nyawanya. Seandainya Yoongi memiliki keberanian, ia pasti sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kedua orang tuanya—karena ia sendiri adalah malaikat.

Yoongi dibuat _déjà vu_ , ketika kedua maniknya melihat Jimin mencabut belatinya dari jantung salah seorang teman yang sering mengganggunya.

Pria itu—entahlah. Yoongi tidak pernah menjumpai pria itu sebelumnya, sama sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan sosok berkharisma tersebut. _Well,_ Yoongi mengakui Park Jimin itu tampan dan mempesona, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak yakin tentang dia.

Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang gelap dari dalam tubuh Jimin. Tapi ia tidak tahu pasti.

Sampai ketika Jimin menoreh sayapnya dan menghisap darah yang mulai keluar dari bekas torehannya, Yoongi akhirnya tahu siapa sebenarnya Park Jimin.

Jauh sebelum ia terlahir di dunia ini, Malaikat Angela pernah bercerita kepadanya tentang sebuah kelompok yang melawan peraturan mereka. Orang-orangnya kurang lebih sama seperti mereka, namun sayap mereka berwarna hitam dan tujuan yang awalnya 'membuat manusia menyadari dosanya dan melakukan perubahan baik di hidupnya' diubahnya menjadi 'membuat manusia menyadari dosanya dan memberi mereka hukuman setimpal dengan dosanya'.

Dan Jimin termasuk ke dalam kelompok tersebut.

Yoongi mendesah, tangannya meremas bahu Jimin kala pria itu melumat lehernya dan mengelus punggung mulusnya dengan sensual. Bagian belakang tubuhnya serasa terbakar, Jimin ternyata sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan bekas sayap di punggungnya. Menyadari itu, Yoongi meronta. Jika Jimin berhasil menghilangkan bekas tersebut sepenuhnya, sayapnya tidak akan bisa dipasang lagi dan dia akan menjadi manusia biasa—satu lagi, Malaikat Angela pasti tidak akan mau menerimanya lagi sepulangnya dari dunia.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu, berhenti!" pekik Yoongi. Bukannya berhenti, Jimin malah mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat wanita itu kembali mengerang akibat panas di punggungnya semakin bertambah.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang kumau," jawab sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia kemudian membawa tubuh kecil Yoongi ke atas ranjang lalu menindihnya, sehingga malaikat cantik di bawahnya ini tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk lari. Setelah sekian lama ia menahan gairahnya terhadap Min Yoongi, akhirnya ia akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi. Jimin tak sabar untuk mencoba bagaimana rasa dari tubuh Yoongi.

Pria itu menempelkan bibirnya lalu melumat rakus bibir tipis—namun menggoda—milik Yoongi. Selagi lidahnya sibuk mengabsen satu per satu gigi Yoongi, tangan kanannya mengelus dan sedikit meremas buah dadanya. Ah, ia suka ini. Tangannya sangat pas dengan ukuran payudara Yoongi, membuat Jimin menyeringai di tengah ciuman panasnya.

Di samping itu, Yoongi berada di posisi yang membingungkan. Ia seharusnya melakukan perlawanan, tapi setiap sentuhan Jimin tidak bisa ditolaknya—terlalu nikmat. Pria itu tetap bermain dengan lincah, meski pun Yoongi tidak berpengalaman.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, memberi Yoongi kesempatan untuk bernapas. Irisnya yang berwarna merah _crimson_ menatap Yoongi tajam—bagaikan seorang singa kelaparan. Ia mengerang pelan ketika sayap hitam memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Jimin tidak ingin sayapnya terbuka lebar.

Ia tidak ingin membuat Yoongi semakin ketakutan akibat keberadaan sayap itu.

Tapi sudah terlambat.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin melebarkan kedua kaki kurus Yoongi, memperlihatkan bagian bawahnya yang mulai panas terkena rangsangannya. Lidahnya kemudian menjilat kulit sensitif tersebut, menghadirkan sensasi menggelitik di tubuh lawan mainnya.

"Jimin, hentikan!—"

Yoongi mengerang kesakitan, kala Jimin mencoba untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dan dari sana Jimin baru sadar jika ia sedang menyetubuhi Yoongi, yang berbeda dari wanita-wanita sebelumnya. Perempuan ini masih mempunyai penghalang, pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu," Pangeran Kegelapan itu kemudian kembali melumat bibir Yoongi, bermaksud sebagai pengalih rasa sakitnya. Kedua tangannya menahan pinggul Yoongi, agar ia bisa masuk dengan lebih cepat. Ia tidak mau wanita pujaannya ini mengalami kesakitan terlalu lama.

Yoongi memekik cukup keras ketika Jimin telah berhasil masuk ke dalam pusat tubuhnya. Pria itu tidak berhenti, ia mulai bergerak dengan gerakan lembut yang lama-kelamaan bertambah cepat seiring waktu. Jimin mendesah pelan, ia tidak menyangka akan senikmat ini berada di dalam Yoongi. Sensasi ini tidak didapatkannya di tubuh wanita lain. Hanya di dalam Yoongi ia bisa mendapatkannya.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang awalnya sangat kaku terhadap gerakan Jimin, mulai terangsang untuk mengikuti ritmenya. Punggungnya melengkung dan napasnya pendek-pendek, menikmati setiap hujaman Jimin di pusat tubuhnya.

Hingga keduanya orgasme, Jimin mengerang puas. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan tubuh Yoongi seutuhnya. Dikecupnya kening Yoongi lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang wanita itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memenuhi keinginanku, Miss Yoongi."

Yoongi hanya diam, tidak merespon Jimin sama sekali. Lidah yang tadinya bergulat hebat dengan lidah Jimin terasa begitu kelu. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak, mendesak air matanya untuk keluar. Sayangnya, Jimin tidak mengetahui hal tersebut karena posisinya sedang membelakanginya.

"Malaikat Angela, maafkan aku."

 _Pangeran Kegelapan sudah merebut semuanya dariku._

Tepat saat Yoongi mengatakan itu, Jimin menyentuh goresan sayap terakhirnya sembari memejamkan mata, merapalkan sebuah kalimat yang mengubah segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku, Pangeran Kegelapan, memilih Min Yoongi untuk menjadi pendampingku."

* * *

 **fin.**

 _(dengan tidak elitnya)_

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **jadi ceritanya (oke ini aku tulis keseluruhan ceritanya), jimin itu pengen yoongi jadi punyanya. tapi, mereka berada di sisi yang berbeda, jimin dari kegelapan dan yoongi dari keterangan, eh(?). mereka gak bisa bersama. dan di sini aku gambarin sifat jimin itu keras kepala, dia bersikeras pengen sama yoongi. akhirnya segala cara dia halalin, jadi deh sayapnya yoongi dipatahin trus diilangin bekas sayapnya biar yoongi gak bisa pasang sayapnya lagi (dan tanpa sayap, dia bukan malaikat lagi). abis gitu enaena, trus kayak semacem dikasih tanda kalau yoongi sudah jadi punya dia, pangeran kegelapan, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.**

 **oke, itulah alur besar cerita ini. dan fyi, mungkin aku bakal buat birthday fic-nya yoongi sama kayak tahun kemarin. tapi ini masih mungkin ya, jangan berharap lebih (tendang).**

 **thankyou for reading, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak:)**


End file.
